ericipfandomcom-20200214-history
Xineous
Description Xineous is a large, metallic, vaguely humanoid-shaped Mechanok, and the last of his kind. He is one of the oldest antagonists, existing even before the period PA (pre-arrival), predating the evolution of humans, or even the dinosaurs. He is most known for his rapid rise to power amongst machines, creating the Organok, an army of hatred towards organic life, and the mass genocide of approximately 7.9 Quintillion people ( Or, exactly 7,900,008,060,981,011,465). Personality To robots and his fellow machines, Xineous was a benevolent leader and was seen as wise, kind, and they look to him for the hope of a better future. To the organic people, however, he is seen as pure evil; a cold, calculating mechanical murderer. These are technically both true, depending on your point of view. Chronology Genesis Xineous was aboard the Mechanok salvation ship no.3 when it crashed onto the earth-like planet. He was a civilian at that time but quickly became a soldier when the war against the Dragon Emperors began. This event caused Xineous, along with his fellow Mechanok, to acquire a negative impression of organic life. Fast forward to the end of the war, the remaining few Mechanok men, including Xineous, planned to ambush the remaining Dragon emperors. However, in case they all got killed, they decided one of them would stay behind in cryo-stasis in order to preserve the species. Xineous was chosen and fell asleep for millennia. Awakening Upon waking up thousands of years later, Xineous realized he was utterly alone. He wandered the inside of the ship, gathering materials and resources as he thought of a plan. Xineous built himself a large body, which he could climb into. He also spent a year or two fully repairing the ship, and renovated it into his fearsome battleship, the Auxollaught. He departed from the planet and fled far into the Alaway galaxy. There, he found more solar systems and planets full of life. To his delight, not all of them were organic. He did learn, however, that robots were treated like lower class or slaves. This was bad, but also good for Xineous, because, at that moment, he thought of a plan to liberate his fellow machines, and avenge his species at once. Engendering the rebellion Xineous showed up at bars, joints, or any area where the robots would hang around in their free time. He would speak out to the crowds, persuading them into considering their future, a better life. And more importantly, making them think less of the organic life. He seemed very intellectual and sophisticated and piqued everyone's interest, so he gained followers. Gradually, over time, word spread of a robot-only community that planned to rise against the "racist" organic life, and Xineous amassed a large army of willing people. He would come to call this the "Organok," and would rule over it with great leadership. He and his army would them spend the next decade or so covertly building a massive fleet, and Virlium weaponry to go along with it. The Organok onslaught Finally, Xineous's plan had advanced to the next stage - genocide against the government of organic beings. For the Organok, they were fighting for a better future. For Xineous, he was fighting to avenge his species. Xineous sat on his own throne aboard the Auxollaught and would command his entire army from there while micro-managing his forming factions. (The Architects of Orthodoxy, Ambassadors of Xineous, and Electric Construct.) He would also elect promising leaders for each of these factions. (Yet to be named) For a year, this plan was working perfectly. The Organok even invented more deadly Virlium weapons for faster efficiency. Although, as time went on, he began feeling more... Contrite. The events of (unnamed game) Xineous sent a small fleet to a planet, unknowing that this action would later lead to his downfall. The protagonist slowly grew more powerful and would stop most of the Organok's plans. Xineous paid little attention, though, and continued to attack random species with the Auxollaught. Near the end of the game, protagonist and his party board the Auxollaught as it's attacking his home planet, and slowly makes his way to Xineous's throne room, taking care of each faction along the way. Xineous is not surprised when they make it in. Infect, he is quite placid. Despite still being a very, very hard boss fight, Xineous isn't giving the fight his all. In fact, he's mostly just standing in one spot. After seeing organic life for the first time in years, the guilt and remorse have rushed over him. He knows he deserves to die, and he does. His death triggers the Auxollaught self-destruct sequence, but he purposely delays it to give the protagonists and his army escape. With Xineous dead, the Organok ceases to exist.